The Edge of Madness
by Mudbloodhaterz1
Summary: "True we love life not because we are used to living, but because we are used to loving. There is always some madness in love, but there is also some reason in madness" Nietzche certainly knew what he was talking about. But which is reason and which is madness?


A/N Hello, welcome to my first fan fiction. I am not the best typist so I will say sorry for the typos now so you will know what to expect. I will tell you this will be an exercise into my sometimes darkest imaginings. I have some weird ideas but good suggestions will be considered. I will assure you this will be a Harry/Ginny story. I am not JK Rowling and I make no money for this story

Let the fun and punishment begin ~Muddy

The Edge of Madness

Chapter one

_I watch her dancing. She is glowing. The candle light reflects off her smooth pale skin. I can see the small line of freckles on her left shoulder from here. Her gorgeous fiery_ _hair is up in a sexy French twist held by the gold lion clip I gave her for her birthday long ago. The blue strapless dress swirls around her perfect legs as she twirls to the music. Her luscious mouth is turned up in a flirty smile as she teases and sparkles. She is so beautiful. She is a goddess. A delectable sexy goddess...And she is Mine!_

_She has always been mine. Since the very beginning she was mine, when we were both too young to realize it. Through the long miserable years when I just wanted to die, she was mine. Back when I did not see her she was mine. And she is mine now, even if she is trying to be his._

_She pretends we are strangers. She tries to pretend she doesn't see me .She behaves as if we never meant anything. As if we never touched the deepest parts of each other. She knows she is lying: to me, herself and to him. But I know the truth. I know her better than she knows herself. I know her heart mind and soul. _

_She tries to keep her distance but I saw her glance this way more than once this evening. She knows I am watching her. She is trying to punish me. She has refused to talk to me ever since our last parting. If I enter the room she finds an excuse to leave. Her words and actions say we are over. But she can't fool me. Her eyes say it all. She loves me and only me. _

_I know what she wants. She wants me to beg her forgiveness. She wants me to apologize for breaking my promise. I will not be sorry for doing what I had to do. She knows I had no choice. She is just being childish. I have been patient and waited for her to give up this game. She is laughing at something he is telling her. Her eyes are sparkling as she looks up at him. She looks at him with such a phony loving smile and kisses his cheek as she lays her chin on his shoulder. And then…she looks straight at me. I am tired of waiting. I am sick of the game. I am the one who loves her. I am the one who saved her. She is mine. Tonight she is coming home with me._

_I take a final swallow of my drink and stand. She quickly averts her gaze as I begin to move through the crowd of happily dancing couples separating us. He is startled when I tap him on the shoulder and ask to cut in. She glares at me as he tries to find the words to deny my request. He looks to her to gauge her reaction. She gives him a small smile and assures him it's all right. He places her hand in mine and moves away with a frown._

_I feel her hand tremble when mine encloses hers. I knew she couldn't resist. She is making this all too easy. I take her in my arms and begin to sway to the music. She growls low in her throat and steps back leaving a large space between our bodies. I grit my teeth in frustration. She is still playing her game. _

"_You look beautiful tonight." I tell her._

"_Thank you" she stiffly replies._

_The silence drags for several moments. _

"_I didn't expect to see you here tonight You usually hide somewhere to avoid these events. Why are you not hiding tonight?" she finally sarcastically snarls._

_I knew she wouldn't be able to resist getting her digs in for long. I laugh gently as I look deeply into those big amber eyes. "I have never been one to you well know."_

"_Oh yes I forgot. You are just the coward who runs away!"_

"_I admit I have run in the past, but my running days are over. I am about to begin a new chapter of my life. I am going to make my dreams come true." I tell her speaking from my soul._

_She scoffs, "your dreams? Haven't you been living your dream or following your destiny as you called it all this time?"_

"_No .all that has gone before was just clearing the path to the life, the future I really want." _

"_I wish you good luck with you future" she says with a small nod she steps out of my arms as the song ends he returns to her side. She smiles as he takes her hand and begins to lead her away. She pauses and glances at me over her shoulder with a determined look she says "goodbye" _

'_We make our own luck, my love' I think as I watch them walk across the floor. They return to their seats by the open French doors. She leans in close as he kisses her cheek. I see him ask her something and she nods. Then he is walking away towards the bar and she continues walking through the doors stepping onto the balcony. I walk as casually as possible to the doors and I glance around to insure no one is paying attention. It is all clear so I follow her outside. She is leaning against the railing staring out into the night. She appears lost in her thoughts as I silently walk up behind her. She gives a small jump when I wrap my arm around her waist and press a kiss to her shoulder. She turns around with a laugh, expecting to see him. Her eyes widen in shock and she is about to say something when we disappear with a quiet pop._


End file.
